Computer users have struggled with the need for easy access to information in an easy and convenient manner. Typically, computer users do not have complete control over where access to desired information is located on a display. For example, if a user desires information related to latest news events, sports scores, stock information, or the like, the user might have to access the information at a designated location on the display. If that location were not readily available, for example, the user would not be able to access the information without performing various time-consuming actions to gain access to the information. Such actions might include closing or minimizing windows, some of which may be windows that the user is currently using. As a result, the user would have to interrupt his/her regular computer activities to obtain the desired information. Thus, the user would experience great frustration at having little to no control over how the desired information is displayed resulting in interruption of work.
Also, if user interfaces are moved on a display, an unpleasant uneven distribution of the user interfaces on the display would result. If a user moved a user interface in a group of user interfaces, an unsightly gap would exist in the previous location. This problem is compounded when multiple user interfaces are relocated over time. Also, user interfaces might appear excessively crowded in the location to which the interface was moved. A user would have to spend large amounts of time and effort to rearrange the interfaces manually which would still not accurately space the elements since such manual rearrangement would only result in approximate spacings perceptible to the human eye and dependent on the user's eye-hand coordination or the user would have to take extra time-consuming steps to instruct the computer to realign the interfaces. However, these actions interrupt the user's regular work. If the user does not interrupt his activities and spend time to attend to this matter, an unsightly appearance of unaligned and seemingly haphazard placement of display elements results.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for providing access to information in an adjustable way in which the information is both easily and conveniently accessible to the user and conveniently arranged in an orderly fashion on the display according to the user's preferences.